


100 ways to say "I Love You."

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I mean really, KageHina - Freeform, Love, M/M, Small kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started the same way it ended. With a laugh, a smile, and a sense of wonder.</p><p>Alternative title is  'The End And The Beginning.'</p><p>(This is a safe fanfiction. There is no self-harm or any such triggering thing. Feel no fear to proceed reading.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 ways to say "I Love You."

It starts with a simple thing. A laugh, a smile, a sense of wonder. He never really understood why others seemed so content with one thing, there are so many places, people! Hinata wanted to scale the highest mountain, to explore dank, damp, deep caves. He wanted to run till he couldn't and he wanted to go sky diving. He wanted to see America, Europe, Africa, Australia, everywhere! How could anyone pass that up for a dull life with only one view?

It wasn't until he met a certain dark haired setter that he understood why others could be content with staying somewhere their whole life. It wasn't about the simple view, and it wasn't about the familiarity of friends and family. It was about  someone who made every single regular sight, every mundane moment, and every simple movement seem magical. The person who made you feel at home even when you were so faw away from such a structure labeled so.

For Hinata, it was the most unexpected of occurrences. To realize what those intense blue eyes meant to him. For Hinata to ache to just be near that usually infuriating setter, to see his rare genuine smile. Hinata was scared by these feelings to protect, to be near to, to hold, to love. After all, he was just a kid with a strong sense of wanderlust. How was he supposed to know what love was? 

The realization that that was the phenomenon happening, that he was falling in love, was not a sudden occurrence. It didn't happen in a way that Hinata could write down the say, and label it the day he knew he was in love. It was a slow, steady build to love, and Hinata realized it along the way. He had never really been the type of person to go deep into denial, and when faced with confusing feelings, he tried to understand them instead of pushing them away and scoring them. In that way, you can say that even though his grades weren't very good, Hinata Shoyou really was a smart kid. ~~~~

When their third year started, Hinata had embraced his feelings as a part of him. He didn't see why he shouldn't. Unlike many other unfortunate people, Hinata did not grow up in a household that discouraged being gay or lgbt+. In fact, his parents had been bringing him to pride parades (supporting his uncle) since Hinata was a child. Hinata had come out to his parents when he was in junior high as gay, and they treated him exactly the same. Well, Hinata's mother and father stopped teasing him about girls, but they did tease him about boys. So, it made sense that Hinata had accepted that he was in love with his setter fairly easily. It would practically be against his nature to have done so in the first place.

Admitting his feelings to that certain setter wasn't a nerve-wrecking thought for Hinata, as it may have been for other people of all ages and types. One, he knew his friend wasn't straight, and two. . . He had a suspicion that his setter felt for Hinata in the same regard that Hinata felt for him. 

Not because either had confessed. It was not because Hinata felt lingering glances that he knew, or because of the way his setter seemed so comfortable around him. It was the same thing that had made their quick work in the beginning. There was something more than what meets the eyes there, and Hinata could feel it the same as his heart beating steadily in his chest. Some things don't need to be introduced audibly to be understood and held close to the heart. The two boys had a mutual understanding, and neither one of them had ever voiced it aloud.

When Hinata sneezed like a kitten and their eyes met in class, that was the message.  _You're so cute. I love you._ It was enough to have him blushing, and the teacher asking if he had a fever or maybe just if Hinata wasn't quite feeling as well. Hinata assured her that he wasn't feeling under the weather, and went back to secretly holding hands with his setter. 

When first years messed up something simple and Hinata's setter started to slightly lose his cool demeanour, Hinata calmed him down with a look that said,  _They'll get it soon. I love you, don't overreact._ While nothing was put out there verbally, the dark haired boy calmed down considerably. 

When their friends were teasing them about how close they were sitting while relaxing, Hinata's laugh spoke to much more lengths to his setter than the others. To them it seemed Hinata was denying having feelings for the younger boy. But to the setter it said,  _I love you and they can't even see, our friends are such idiots._ The taller boy agreed by joining in on the laughter. Hinata felt incredibly blessed to have found a person he could have entire conversations with, all while simultaneously having never uttered a single word.

 Other times when it was clear were when Hinata would lightly touch the other's shoulder in reassurance before a match, or when the taller boy would all of a sudden pick Hinata up and carry him around like a baby, Hinata flailing about the entire time. It was painstakingly obvious to their teammates that the two boys were in love, and they tried telling them all the time. Little did they know that both of the boys were well aware, and had confessed to each other long before the other's even had suspicion.

The boys didn't especially feel like they were holding themselves back from anything, they knew that they could be 'official' any time that they wanted. Hinata didn't stop himself from racing his setter, and they still are very much themselves. It want like being in love changed them, in fact it seemed they felt the most like themself when they were with the other. Still, they hadn't done anything physical at all, they hadn't even verbally conveyed their feelings before. 

It wasn't until one day, when Hinata offered to but food for the team after practice, that the moment felt right. Hinata had finished his food, and his setter was sitting next to him. They were engaging in conversation with the team, and the subject of 'when is Hinata going to get a girlfriend' came up. Hinata laughed with his setter, while the others looked confused.

"Guys," Hinata told them, "I'm already  _in_ a relationship. With this guy," he pointed at his setter, and then, not in the heat of the moment, just to prove it, he pulled the dark haired boy towards him and kissed him full on the lips, no hesitation of nerves present at all. His setter responded enthusiastically, causing the team to tell them to stop or get a room. 

"It must have been recent, right?" Asked one first year. "I mean, you guys never act like you're in a relationship at all." With that, the younger of the two boys in love chuckled.

"We've been in love and out to each other for years. Some things don't need words," the dark haired boy explained. The love in his tome and his eyes was unmistakable. With that, the other team members finally (more or less) understood. 

The two hopeless idiots in love didn't separate easily, the way many other couples tend to do. They stayed true, and their lives became saturated with memories. Good, bad, mediocre, all found a place and a time in the two boy's world. Fear had no place in their minds concerning the other, and while they spoke a lot, they seldom felt it necessary to actually speak the words. For, those three little words felt like they might be ruined if one of them felt they had to actually say them. Verbally expressing emotion was restricting,especially to the boys who never really needed it in their relationship.

And they travelled, they laughed, they smiled, they fulfilled their senses of wanderlust and wonder. They learned incredible things and did unimaginable things. They truly lived, they sung out their feelings with a few simple touches, and they never yearned for the touch of someone else. The crows lived their dreams.

Hinata for the life of him could not understand even in the slightest why people called getting married 'tying someone down' when all the younger boy had ever made him feel was free.

As all things do, it ended one day, through old age and a few meaningful last words. Married life had suited them well, but all things must end. That doesn't have to be sad, however. It ended the same way it started, with a laugh, a smile,  and a sense of wonder. Hinata died hand in hand with love and with only two years till they would be reunited. Only one word remained on his lips till his last moment.

"Kageyama."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it was a little OOC or short, I tried my utmost best. Tell me how you liked it or give me some constructive criticism. Thanks for reading!


End file.
